


Like, Comment & Subscribe!

by zenlikestowrite



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JaeSix revival, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Not heavily plot based, YouTuber Jae making a comeback lmao, canonverse!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlikestowrite/pseuds/zenlikestowrite
Summary: Jae's been extra sensitive and irritable lately and Brian's oblivious facade isn't aiding. He makes up the excuse of JaeSix not doing too hot and Brian suggests filming a highly requested Jaehyungparkian video.





	Like, Comment & Subscribe!

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this opening dialogue in my notes at like 1am one day and decided to make a oneshot out of it LOL i hate myself-

"It's like you can't trust anyone, you know? Like I've known them for years, been there for them, supported them... And they're just gonna lie like that? Make straight up empty promises? It's disgusting. Don't do that crap, they've lost all my trust and now it's hard to believe a single thing that comes out of their mouth. Just because of one lie."

Brian stares at Jae, almost amazed,

"What happened?" Dowoon whispers, walking into the living room in the middle of Jae's solemn rant,

"His favourite YouTuber posted a video with a clickbait title and he clicked on it." Sungjin says, unamused as he continues replacing the strings on his new acoustic.

"The thumbnail was clickbait too, okay?!" Jae defends, shooting up from his place on the couch and Dowoon flinches in surprise when he does so. He storms off, slamming the door to his room, muttering something about lack of integrity. 

Jae sits down at his desk and puts on his headphones, not before roughly ruffling his hair and resisting the temptation to pull out his hair. He knows he's been extra moody lately, and he doesn't mean to be. He just hated his lack of control over feelings for his previous roommate. 

"What the fuck?" Dowoon asks quietly, genuinely and rightfully confused as the slam of the door resonates through the unit. 

"It's all Brian's fault,"

"Mine?! What did I do?!" 

Sungjin finally looks up from his guitar, turning in his chair to face the boys.

"Kang Bra was the one who told Jae the YouTuber uploaded,"

"Oh c'mon, hyung, this is bull. You know Jae-hyung turned on their notifications,"

"I didn't hear it so I don't think so,"

"He definitely clicked the little bell, he loves that channel."

"Well, the bell didn't ring, you did! Now look!"

"You can't possibly believe this is all truly my fault." he replies, feeling wronged,

"Jae-hyung has been weird lately," Dowoon comments with nod, reflecting on their eldest's mood these days.

"See, this is why I dote on you." Brian says with a fond smile, reaching out to hug Dowoon,

"Don't." and the older settles back in his bean bag chair.

"Yeah, see, even Dowoon-ie notices," 

"Obviously I notice too, but you're like a trigger,"

"Brian-hyung's everyone's trigger," Wonpil says, walking by on his way to the kitchen,

"Yeah sure, might as well get our whole company to gang up on me," Brian mumbles and Sungjin and Dowoon laugh,

"We weren't even talking to you!" Brian says,

"When Jae-hyung slammed his door it shook my glass and I realized I ran out of water," and that response causes Dowoon to laugh harder.

"What's up with him though?" Wonpil asks before downing a glass of water and beginning to refill it,

"I don't know, someone check on him,"

"You do it, leader-nim," Brian teases, 

"No, I'm conducting instrument maintenance, you do it,"

"What, no-"

"You check up on me, hyung," Dowoon points out,

"But that's different,"

"You're the reason he's like this," Sungjin says, eyes on the machine heads as he winds the string,

"I am not, it's his fault for feeling so deeply about clickbait!" Brian defends, looking at his members for validation. After a few moments of silence and judgemental glares, Brian gets up

"Fine." he says, hands up in surrender as he slowly walks out of the living room, into the hallway and stops in front of Jae's door. They hear him knock and say,

"Hyung, can I come in?" followed by silence.

"Okay, that wasn't a no, I'm coming in!" and they hear the door open before it closes again.

"Why has Jae-hyung been so sensitive?" Dowoon asks as Wonpil makes his way over to their couch, sitting down beside their youngest.

"'Cause he's frustrated but can't say why," Sungjin says, Wonpil nodding in agreement,

"Frustrated? About what?"

"You know how he usually is. He's blunt, not scared to speak his mind, so when he can't do it, he turns to that,"

"But what's he keeping pent up though?" Sungjin and Wonpil share a knowing look,

"Are you serious?" Wonpil asks,

"You're just as oblivious as Brian," Sungjin comments and Wonpil laughs as Dowoon contorts his face in thought, trying to decode the passive remarks. He gasps audibly before turning to Sungjin and Wonpil,

"No way..." and Sungjin's already nodding,

"Jae-hyung likes Brian-hyung?"

"He got it!" Wonpil says, clapping supportively and Dowoon shoves him lightly,

"I swear Brian-hyung likes him back, no?" the youngest says and Wonpil shrugs,

"Both of them are being dumb and won't admit anything."

"Sounds familiar." Dowoon comments, eyeing his 2 older members who look at him before looking at each other. Sungjin clears his throat before returning his focus to the tuning pegs, and Wonpil abruptly gets up from the couch,

"I'm gonna go continue this track," he mumbles, flustered and Dowoon puts on a mischievous smile before escaping to his room when Sungjin glares at him. 

"Hyung." Brian says when he opens the door, and Jae's sitting at his desk, headphones on and Brian assumes that's why he wasn't responding.

He hopes it's not because lately Jae's been irritable, especially with him. It was like Jae was avoiding him ever since they moved into their new dorm and got their own rooms. Everything was supposedly fine when they were roommates, but Brian doesn't know when or why Jae's been acting like this. 

Jae's on YouTube, watching something when Brian taps his shoulder, making the older jump just slightly. He turns to see Brian, and removes his headphones but reverts his eyes to the screen.

"Was that video clickbait?" Brian tests, almost regretting it, but they used to joke like this all the time. Jae cracks a smile,

"Nope, not this one." he says as Brian settles on his bed, 

"Hyung, are you okay?" 

Usually Jae would talk out whatever's bothering him - it's one of the qualities Sungjin pointed out that he admired when they first got to know each other. But he doesn't want to confess his feelings to Brian, talk that out, even if it's nagging at him. He made the resolve to deal with this alone, try not to effect his members, especially Brian, but that clearly hasn't been going too well.

"Uh," he says, 

"I mean, I already know the answer, I'm more offering a chance to talk about it... If you want to." 

Jae turns to look at Brian whose looking at him, fond eyes with genuine care and concern to accompany the gaze. He needs to make an excuse because he knows the other won't leave him alone until they talk things out. He hurriedly searches for an excuse, finding one on the screen on his laptop, a paused YouTube video.

"JaeSix..." he starts,

"Y'know, it just isn't doing too hot right now... So I guess I'm just stressed about that, and also our upcoming album. Sorry, it's nothing personal,"

"Really? It sure feels like it," Brian asks with light laughter,

"That's just 'cause I'm closest with you," he reasons,

"So I feel the most of your wrath?" and the two laugh, Jae not wanting to comment on it anymore, hoping that lame reason will suffice and Brian will leave it at that. But he knows Brian.

"What's bothering you about your channel though?"

"Just the growth slowed down..." Not really, and Jae knows that. Brian hums and nods, prompting another response,

"And video interaction is going down. Still trying to find out what My Days like, you know? Figuring out what content works."

"Do you have that little check mark yet?" and Jae laughs,

"Am I verified yet? Nope," he answers with a shake of his head,

"That's one of your goals, right?" and Jae nods,

"Have you and your team been brain storming for new ideas?"

"Of course. Have also been paying attention to feedback, it seems our fans enjoy the videos with us just being us. Like domestic Day6, or whatever they call it." 

Jae appreciates Brian wanting to help with this, but Jae just needed an excuse. He's really satisfied and proud of his channel, he's not in a slump, and he actually has lots of content planned for Season 2. Brian claps before looking at Jae with stars in his eyes, a wide smile on his face as he exclaims,

"Got it."

"Got what?"

"A video to set My Days into a frenzy,"

"Um, that wasn't a desired solution-" and Brian laughs,

"Maybe not, but it'll definitely be entertaining for both sides."

"Okay, what's your idea, I'm kind of scared," 

"Jaehyungparkian," Brian says with a proud smile, in a tone that's almost telling Jae he's stupid for not coming up with this.

"What?"

"Jaehyungparkian! Us!" and before Jae can reject, Brian elaborates,

"A video, you and me. Do like a ship tag or whatever,"

"Nope." Jae denies, quickly, because he knows that wouldn't be good for him and these feelings he continues to struggle with.

"What, why not?" and he struggles to reason why not,

"C'mon, it'll be fun! Like a friendship tag, but just put Jaehyungparkian in the title and boom," he uses his hand to motion a plane taking off,

"Views? Sky rocketing. Even interaction on the video!" and Jae can't find a valid reason to say no.

"I don't think that's what the fans want... They said they want more like normal, regular day-to-day content,"

"Ask them on Twitter," Brian says, and it catches Jae off guard so he lets out a small,

"Huh?" 

"Ask them if they want to see a Jaehyungparkian video,"

"Oh c'mon, that's not fair, you know it'll be unanimous,"

"But you said you don't think that's what our My Days want," Brian teases, before taking Jae's phone and typing in his passcode, and clicking the app,

"Woah, how do I tweet, wait those are DMs-"

"Pass it, you're gonna tweet something weird," and Brian gives the phone to Jae, hovering behind him, his face close to Jae's as he watches him type up the tweet. Jae sends the tweet and looks at Brian, unamused.

After a few minutes and the expected outcome that Jae can't refute, Brian says 

"Great!" with a triumphant clap, getting up from Jae's bed,

"Let's film tomorrow after practice, at the studio," he says with a wide smile that makes Jae want to smack him for being so cute. He reaches out and ruffles Jae's hair,

"Don't be too stressed, hyung," he comforts,

"Trust me, this video will get rid of your worries for JaeSix," Brian says so confidently that Jae would believe it if he didn't positively know doing a video with his crush would add to his stress and complicate things further.

And with that, Brian leaves his room, going to his own where he hops on to his bed and stares at the ceiling. He feels this odd wave of relief knowing Jae's recent mood wasn't his fault, and he sincerely hopes this video will cheer Jae up. He doesn't like seeing the other upset - it makes him feel weird, like whatever is bothering Jae hurts him too. 

 

"The lighting here is great, I don't even need the extra one," Jae comments as he's setting up the camera,

"That's why I said we should record at the studio,"

"Don't even lie, you just didn't wanna have to clean the dorm to have a suitable filming space,"

"Precisely." and Jae laughs,

"Should we film this in English or Korean?"

"Isn't your content in English?"

"True." he says,

"It'll most likely just end up how we usually talk, mixing both," Brian says with a laugh as Jae goes to sit beside him.

"You comfy?"

"Yeh yeh," and Jae sighs,

"It has begun." he says and Brian laughs,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like, you're already annoying but when we switch to English, dude, it just escalates," Brian stares at him with faux offense on his face,

"I don't wanna film this anymore," he jokes and Jae plays along, 

"Okay, cut! End of video," he adds, laughing, and he gets up to turn the camera off, when Brian pulls his sleeve,

"No, c'mon, let's film," and Jae sits back down, trying not to focus on Brian's hand that lingers around his wrist, only leaving to adjust the straw in his drink.

"See, this is pretty domestic like they like. We're in our practice room, in sweaters, no make up or hair done,"

Jae looks at Brian who's in Jae's sweater, but the closets in their dorm seem to be connected considering the amount of times they've told each other "that's mine".

"Yeah, definitely nothing professional about having a drink while we film,"

"You told me to be comfortable!" the younger defends,

"Okay okay, you good? I'm gonna pull up the questions for the tag,"

"What, what about the intro?"

"I already filmed it earlier,"

"No, I wanna film it with you, let's do it again," Brian whines,

"Seriously?" 

"Yes, c'mon, how you gonna do a Jaehyungparkian video and not have me in the intro,"

"I usually do the intros alone! And then Byron adds the animated intro and then my guest shows up,"

"Wow, so I'm just a guest? I'm the other half of this ship,"

"Technically you're like the last 3 letters, but okay." and they stare at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"Hyung, you're in a better mood today, huh?"

"It's 'cause I got that solo down today,"

"And we're gonna fix the JaeSix problem. Creds to me," and Jae rolls his eyes,

"Holy, there's gonna be a lot of footage to edit,"

"Byron's editing right? Hi By-"

"No, I'm gonna edit this one."

"You?" Brian asks, surprised and confused,

"Why you?"

"I wanna practice. Plus, there's gonna be a lot of footage, I already know." and Brian nods as Jae looks at the camera,

"So! I am here today with Bri, Kang Bra, Bri Bri, Brian-"

"Wait, we're starting?"

"Yes! Holy sh-"

"I thought we were gonna do an intro together!"

"Okay, fine! What're we saying?"

"Welcome to JaeSix, it's your boy Young K-"

"No, that's lame," 

"You say lamer things! 'Welcome back to another Jae does stuff, yuh,'" Brian imitates and Jae throws his head back in laughter,

"You can't even deny that."

"Thanks for watching my videos," Jae replies, because he can't argue, and Brian starts laughing again,

"Can we just friggin' start!"

"Won't you get demonetized with such language?"

"Maybe this video isn't too great of an idea," he jokes because he's actually excited to film with Brian. He's trying to suppress his happiness, control his excitement, just act normal and for now it's working. But Brian's already pointed out the change in his mood and he just hopes he can enjoy this filming without worrying about feelings. He wants to chill with Brian like they used to, and their bickering hasn't changed, so that's rather comforting.

"Okay, scratch the intro, let's just start, what's the first question?"

"Wait, I didn't find them yet,"

"What have you been doing this whole time?!"

"Arguing with you about doing an intro! Talk to the viewers for a bit, I'll find a friendship tag question list," and with that, Jae scrolls on his phone.

"Hi." Brian says, looking at the camera,

"I'm Young K. This video will probably be a mess of Konglish, and a mess that is me and Jae." Jae laughs as he clicks a link,

"I love talking in English 'cause I don't have to call you hyung," he comments,

"What's so bad about calling me hyung?"

"Nothing, it's just... A bit more comfortable in English, you know?"

"I guess. Okay, found 'em!"

"Great, what's the first question,"

"These questions suck." Jae says, scrolling through and Brian scoots closer to read the questions, head leaning on Jae's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, they do," he agrees and Jae goes to search other pages.

"Let's just do a Q&A then," Brian suggests after a few minutes of Jae searching for decent questions,

"So, Twitter again?" and Brian nods, taking a sip of his drink and filling up his cheeks and Jae thinks he looks adorable.

"Guess so," he says, tapping the Twitter icon,

"And now we wait for questions."

"Won't take long," Brian says.

After a few minutes and a flood of questions, they decide to get started,

"What's the first question?" Brian asks,

"Wait, let's actually do an intro,"

"I'm really about to quit-"

"Just lemme talk, and you can do adlibs or something,"

"Adlibs?" Brian asks with amused laughter,

"Just add whatever you think I don't cover," Jae corrects, laughing himself before he starts,

"So, what is good you guys, y'all are probably wondering why I have the lyrical genius, Brian-"

"Young K,"

"With me. Dude, you're Brian when we speak English. Plus, it's Jaehyungparkian, where's the -ian coming from if you're Young K?"

"Okay anyway, so Jae and I are here because Twitter has spoken - you guys have spoken - and now we're gonna answer some questions about each other and our... relationship? I guess?" and Jae reminds himself that Brian means nothing by using the word relationship.

"Yeah, so we were originally gonna do a tag, but those questions were boring so I asked you guys and you... y'all definitely came through, no boring questions whatsoever," he says, laughing as he recalls some of the ones he scrolled past.

"Alright, so let's start?" Brian prompts,

"Yeh yeh," 

They go through a lot of questions, laughing a lot as they recall their past together.

"Young K, why did you hate Jae when he joined JYP?" Jae reads, laughing as he looks at Brian for an answer he already knows from their lengthy talks.

"First off, thank you for calling me Young K," and Jae laughs,

"But, okay, I didn't _hate_ Jae, it's just..." he looks at Jae then back at the camera,

"He stole my instrument, man... Like, now it's fine, I love the bass, it's a sexy instrument, but back then it just annoyed me that he kicked me out of guitar."

"To be fair, I understood his problem with me,"

"It wasn't supposed to be a personal issue, like I think I could've directed it at the company for not allowing 2 guitars... 'cause by the time we debuted, Sungjin-hyung was on the guitar anyway!" Jae lets out a snort and looks at the camera,

"Okay apparently, this is a fresh wound-" he jokes,

"No no!" Brian assures with light laughter,

"But yeah, I was just mad he took my position... And then we ended up being roommates in the trainee dorm which just increased my anger and I was more annoyed knowing he was sleeping peacefully under me after stealing my guitar." and they look at each other for a bit before laughing.

"This is why when we were talking about doing Congratulations instrument switch version, he didn't even give us a chance to finish talking and he just picked up my guitar. He could've picked up Sungjin's-"

"I stole your guitar for a stage, you stole it for our entire career," he jokes and Jae scoffs,

"Wow, you're hurt, huh?"

"No, I'm over it." he assures with a serious expression that amuses Jae even more and he looks at the camera with a wide smile,

"Now, Jae and I are the closest. We were roommates up until recently, and I actually like rooming with him,"

"See, that's a one sided opinion-" and Brian smacks his shoulder playfully,

"Nah nah I'm just playing," he says between laughter,

"Yeah, Bri and I are close." and he looks to his side and shares a fond smile with Brian, hoping his cheeks don't turn pink.

"See guys, a dramatic hateful past brings people closer," Brian says, swinging an arm around Jae and pulling him closer,

"Uh, I don't think that's necessarily true," and they laugh.

They keep going through questions, some of them testing how well they know each other, others asking about their school music video trilogy, asking Jae what happened to his cafe girl and Brian what went down between him and Jae's best friend. Some of them ask about details that neither of them really notice until they reflect to answer the question. A certain question Jae reads makes both of them think,

"What was one moment on stage you saw the other and thought 'wow'?"

"Oo, that's a good question," Brian says before thinking,

"Like 'wow' as in he looks ridiculous, wow that voice crack was hilarious, wow he messed up or?" Jae asks, and Brian laughs, 

"Nah, let's be nice about this one."

"Okay okay, I needa think then." and they settle into thoughtful silence. 

"Got it," Jae says, and Brian prompts him to go first,

"Okay, honestly I already look up to Bri 'cause he's so hardworking and he managed to juggle school and music... But I think one of the-"

"Many times you've been amazed by me?" the other finishes and Jae rolls his eyes,

"Sorry, go on," and he laughs,

"One of the times I've looked to my left on stage and saw him and thought 'he okay I guess'" he jokes before continuing,

"Was at our Every Day6 concert, December," he says with a nod as he reminisces,

"Specifically during 'I'll Try'. Like, that whole concert was emotional, because it was the end of such a long, hard project and year, but I knew you were crying, and I could hear it," he looks at Brian,

"But you carried your upper harmonies so well, your voice was still hella powerful and clear, and I think that just made me realize what 2017, as a year and project for Day6 and for you, meant. Like you were studying university, you were writing lyrics, songs to be released every month and even though I was there, I was part of that... Seeing you on stage in that moment made me really emotional and..." they share a few moments of eye contact,

"Okay, it's weird being sentimental-"

"No, continue, I wanna hear this," Brian says with a small smile, and Jae exhales.

"It made me feel really grateful that you're part of Day6. That you worked so hard, sacrificed sleep to stay committed to both school and music, that even if you were crying you still hit those notes, you still sang your part. It just made me really thankful for you, you know?" he says with a fond smile, shy and just barely noticeable,

"And then during your ment after that, you admitted that 2017 was not easy, and that there were moments you wanted to run away, and yeah... I'm just super thankful, always have been and I think I always will be, that you didn't run away, didn't give up. Because you could have, and it would've been understandable. Not many people are able to do what you do, and in that moment on stage, I was reminded of that." and they settle into silence.

It may not have been confessing his feelings but Jae feels like he might as well have. Their team dynamic has never been sentimental or serious, they joke around too much and they cringe whenever they compliment each other sincerely, so he wonders why he answered so genuinely, so openly, so truthfully. He just hopes Brian appreciates it because he means every word he said.

"Thank you," he says, staring at Jae as if in an attempt to convey his sincerity and Jae gets the message so he just gives a nod.

"Damn. Okay, I hope my explanation can be up to par with that," and they laugh, Jae cursing his cheeks that have grown warm,

"So honestly there have been multiple moments where I look over and see you and get this weird feeling, similar to thankfulness but leaning more to like.. awe?" he looks at Jae to see if he gets what he means, and Jae does.

"But yeah anyway, I think one of the best? most memorable?" he shrugs

"Times was... In our London show. During your solo for Wish." and Jae nods,

"Oh, right,"

"Your string broke near the end of your solo... And, our strings snap all the time, but when I saw yours snap... I don't know why it hit me," he says, looking into Jae's eyes,

"Actually, no I know why. As much as I didn't like you when you entered JYP, 'cause you stole my guitar position, I still watched you on Kpop Star, and during your audition your string snapped." and Jae nods with a hum,

"And just thinking about the fact that you went from your string snapping when auditioning in front of big names in Kpop, coming from L.A to your string snapping on stage, in front of hundreds of My Days, in London, during your solo in an officially released track with Day6." Brian stares at him,

"To think about how far you've come, and how much you've grown not only as a guitarist but as a person was... incredible, really. You went from being judged and panicking when your string snapped, to smiling wide and proud to our fans because you bent the string during your solo too much. Yeah. That's what it was. And the fact that we were in Europe, London, man," Brian's smiling,

"We talked about it as trainees, as newly debuted members of a band, and it was our first world tour. First time performing in Europe and we promised we'd come back. Like, Wish was in our setlist. And we made it through the rest of the tour fine, you played that solo so many but it snapped in London... So I guess all of those things put together made that moment that 'wow' moment..." they stare at each other before Brian sings quietly,

"You make me say," 

"Wow," Jae joins in and they laugh before the sound trails off.

"So next question?" Jae asks after a few minutes of just looking at each other.

"Oh right, the video," Brian says and Jae wonders if he sincerely forgot about the camera, because throughout his answer, he didn't look at it once.

"I like this, I'm glad we're doing this Q&A," Brian says as Jae looks for a new question and the older just nods.

"So many people are asking if Jaehyungparkian is real," he says with laughter, as if to compensate for his true feelings, Brian looks at the camera,

"We are. Jaehyungparkian is real, we're totally dating. He's the inspiration of my lyrics. Next," and settles his chin on Jae's shoulder to continue the question search.

Jae doesn't want that to effect his mood, but it does, only adding to the internal struggle he's facing, especially when Brian leans on him so comfortably.

"If you guys had to date someone in Day6, would Jaehyungparkian become reality?" Brian reads,

"It's reality even without that ultimatum," he answers and Jae wants to tell him to stop answering like that.

"I'm telling y'all Jaehyungparkian is real," Jae tries to play along,

"I wonder if Jaehyungparkian will ever drop this long ship name,"

"Yes please, can we use my stage name?"

"No, it's been established that this was us,"

"You established this on Twitter without me!" and Jae shrugs,

"Exactly, too late to change it now." 

"What's one thing you guys like about each other? One thing you don't like?" Brian reads again, not bothering to bicker about their ship name.

"Let's do the dislike one first," he suggests,

"Offset our sentimental mushiness from earlier,"

"Dislike? Bet, I wanna go first again," and they laugh.

"Something I dislike about you... Oh, you fall asleep like instantly and anywhere,"

"What the- You just complimented me for sacrificing rest to work hard, and now you're saying you're annoyed?" 

"Lemme explain, lemme explain," Jae comforts, patting Brian's thigh as he threatens to get up and stop filming, jokingly of course.

"It's because I know you sacrificed rest that you fall asleep anywhere you get the chance. So it annoys me because I know that means you didn't sleep enough."

"Oh... That's cute," Brian says casually as he responds,

"I don't like your glasses man!"

"I'm not even wearing them-"

"No, I lied. I don't like that you wore them because you were insecure about your eyes... Like, it's only a pet peeve because I wish you more confident 'cause I like your eyes." 

"I haven't been wearing them lately," Jae points out,

"Good," Brian says, looking at him with a cute smile,

"Okay, now something I like? Hm," Jae lets Brian go first this time as he tries to pin point one thing he wants to say about Brian.

"One thing I like about Jae is.. Wait, is it physical or personality?" Jae almost gets flustered,

"Either, I guess. Just something about me."

"Okay, something I like about you, other than your eyes that I just said, is the way you get scared easily." he says, and Jae rolls his eyes,

"I'm editing this out, I know what you're gonna say-"

"So when we were roommates, if we watched a scary movie or something, or if Jae just got freaked out randomly he would get all scared and paranoid and it was funny."

"It was not funny, it's creepy!"

"But he's the oldest hyung and he's the tallest so it was entertaining to see how he gets all small,"

"I admitted getting scared on that NCT Night Night show so this isn't even that embarrassing,"

"I didn't go into detail yet," Brian points out,

"Okay so when Jae's scared, there's like several stages to his fear. It starts off with questioning, like whispering 'Bri, are you awake?' and usually I am because he'll ask that as soon as we're done the movie and he's already scared." Jae and Brian laugh,

"And then we start talking and he'll get restless and I'll hear the blankets moving as he's just like 'dude, do you see that thing in the corner?' and it's like his sweater or something, and then it'll escalate to him asking me to either turn on the light or him to sleep in my bed." and Jae laughs, covering his mouth but truly covering his cheeks as he recalls a sleepy Brian moving over to let Jae sleep with him instead of getting up and turning off the light. He may get scared easily but he grew to love scary movies because it usually ended talking next to Brian in a whisper as they drifted off to bed.

"But yeah that's one thing I like about you. You get so vulnerable after horror movies it's cute and funny,"

"Stop calling me cute,"

"But you are, hyung!" he says as he grabs Jae's cheeks,

"Oh right! That's also one thing I like, his cheeks," Brian adds, looking at the camera as he wiggles Jae's cheeks,

"They're like little pockets! When he records, sometimes you can hear that hollow in his cheeks, like in 'WARNING!' I'm sure My Days know what I'm talking about,"

"Okay, let go," Jae says and Brian gives one last gentle squeeze before laughing and removing his grip.

"Now, what do you like about me?"

"I like your voice,"

"Yeah, I heard you and Bernard talk about that,"

"Yeah but not just your morning voice. Guys, Brian's voice is so versatile and his range is incredible. Like, if you guys heard our stripped down tracks before we add the main melody, you guys would hear all the vocal harmonies and layers and that's mostly Brian, so I really like his voice,"

"So... You don't like my morning voice?"

"I do, dumbass,"

"You're gonna have to censor that, add the little beep," Brian imitates the sound and Jae laughs. 

"Thanks, by the way, I like your voice too, that iconic 'ah yeah' for I Wait?"

"Okay, moving on, next question!" Jae prompts because the way Brian just sang that was borderline sinful. 

They wrap up the video and Jae feels like his feelings for Brian just amplified. They haven't sat down and talked in a while, so being able to do so for the sake of a video was nice but Jae knows it didn't help his situation. 

"We good?"

"Yup," Jae says as he folds up his tripod and grabs the camera,

"That was fun!"

"Yeah, but now I gotta edit." and the older sighs before Brian pats him on the back,

"Good luck."

"You're not gonna offer to help?" he jokes,

"I know nothing about editing! The most I can do for you is provide background music that won't get copyrighted 'cause it's mine," and they laugh 

"Back to the dorm?"

"You can go first, I'll clean this up," Jae tells and Brian says,

"Nah, let's leave together, I'll help you." and so they clean up the practice room in comfortable silence. Even the ride back to the dorm is comfortable, as much as it can be when Brian falls asleep and his head lands on Jae's shoulder.

 

It's approaching 2am and Jae's been editing for so long that he skipped dinner even when Sungjin came into his room to tell him they were eating. He can't complain though. It's not particularly hard to edit, he's not doing anything fancy, but he can't help but repeat certain times where Brian laughs, or looks at Jae. So the hours are eaten away, not by trimming footage and adding screenshots of the questions they used, but Jae listening to Brian's answers, watching the way his eyes practically disappear when he laughs, and just observing him. 

"Hyung," Brian says, and if Jae didn't have the footage paused he wouldn't have heard it through his earphones

"You didn't eat." he adds and Jae looks up to see Brian holding a plate of what he assumes the rest had for dinner.

"Yeah, sorry, I was editing,"

"Is it hard? I can help,"

"No, it's not hard, I've just been procrastinating... Thank you," he says as he accepts the plate,

"Wait, why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep, got up to look for snacks and saw that your light was still on." Brian answers as he sits beside Jae on the bed, and now they're shoulder to shoulder.

"Did you end up finding snacks for you?"

"I think Sungjin-hyung ate mine, I need to buy more," and they laugh softly.

"Hey," Brian says and Jae turns just slightly to look at him, responding with a hum. They stare at each other for a while, Jae growing shy as Brian just stares and Jae can't decipher his expression.

"Today was really fun." and Jae knows he means it.

"Yeah it was." 

"Hyung," 

"Yeah?"

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"What- no, why would you ask that?"

"I don't know, it's just lately you've been like avoiding me. And then there was that incident with that YouTuber yesterday, I didn't mean to upset you-"

"No Bri, you didn't, and you don't, I've just been... Frustrated."

"Frustrated with only me? You bicker with Wonpil just fine, talk to Sungjin like normal, Dowoon's like our group's neutral party so..." and Jae laughs just a bit,

"Yeah, I get it, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's okay, don't apologize, I just.. I was scared I did something wrong," the other replies with a sheepish smile,

"Usually you tell me when I've pissed you off, so I was just wondering."

"Yeah, I know, I know how I usually am but with you-"

"So it is a me issue,"

"Not a you issue, it's a mine issue..." Jae doesn't know how to explain himself. Today was such a good day, and he was enjoying reliving it through editing the clips so he doesn't know why it's spiralling down right now.

"It's an issue regardless," and Jae resorts to eating the food quietly.

"Can I see what you have so far?" and Jae nods, moving his knee to gesture for Brian to take the laptop from his lap and he does so.

"Earphones?"

"Oh, here-"

Brian just takes one from Jae's other side, arm going across him beefore putting the earbud in his and leaning back and slightly into Jae. He goes to the beginning and presses play, and Jae enjoys watching with him.

They laugh quietly together, lame considering it's just them watching themselves, but it's still entertaining. Jae finishes the food Brian brought him and sets it aside before leaning his head on Brian's shoulder as they continue watching the video. They get to the part where they start talking about moments on stage,

"We took this question so seriously," Jae muses,

"Yeah," Brian says with a smile, he looks down at Jae, he adores this angle because he can see Jae's cute cheeks and pouty lips.

"It's so weird, seeing our dynamics on camera, you know? Answering us focused questions," and Brian feels Jae nod on his shoulder.

They tease each other of the little habits that become visible on camera, comment on the funny questions and how they wish they said something differently, Brian laughing at the simple edits and that warms Jae's heart. Brian repeats a few parts, pointing out the way Jae throws his head back when he laughs, or times where they slip back into Korean to bicker about something. They get to the end of what Jae has done so far, which is right after they answered what they like and don't like about each other. There are times where Jae feels like Brian likes him back, but it's during those times where he feels like it's too good to be true. 

"The fans are gonna love that video," Brian says,

"I hope so."

"I wonder if they'll take it seriously though, especially those heavier questions. 'Cause there's not much serious, heartfelt content on your channel. Even just as Day6, we never really talk like that." and Jae nods in agreement,

"Hyung," Brian starts,

"I hope you know I meant all my answers today." Jae looks up at him,

" _All_ your answers?" he asks,

"Mhm." 

"Even the one about Jaehyungparkian being real?" Jae jokes, but doesn't admit he wants Brian to say yes, with pink cheeks and a small smile and expects Brian to laugh, lightly nudge him off maybe. He doesn't nudge Jae off, but he does laugh, light and almost unsure as it trails off.

They both go quiet and just stare at each other, Jae wondering how Brian manages to look this good at 2am, Brian wondering if he should take a chance. He does, leaning in and connecting their lips which initially startles Jae, then sends him into panic trying to figure out if this is just a dream. He concludes it's not and kisses back and he feels Brian smile against his lips. They pull apart, shy and blushing profusely as Brian goes,

"Um," and Jae clears his throat,

"S-Sorry if that made you uncomfortable, I should go-"

"Seriously, Bri?" Jae asks,

"You're gonna kiss me and just leave?" he adds, with a small smile,

"I don't know, I just... I like you," Brian admits,

"And I thought that's why you've been avoiding me lately, 'cause my feelings got too obvious. But then today happened and-"

"Shut up." Jae says,

" _Your_ feelings? You like me?!" Brian stares at him, as if baffled,

"Yes! I thought that's why you've been distant!"

"And yet you came to my room and sat beside me?"

"Because regardless of my feelings, I'm still gonna be here for you and make sure you eat. You're already skinny," and Jae pouts slightly,

"Yeah, I like you, hyung. Like a lot," he repeats, 

"I may like you too,"

"I got the message when you kissed back instead of slapping my face and telling me to get out," and Jae shoves him as Brian laughs.

"So why have you been distant?"

"Because I like you," Jae explains,

"You try being with your crush 24/7!" Brian furrows his brows,

"I did try! I'm literally beside you, in your bed at 2am!" and Jae laughs,

"Guess we have different ways of approaching a crush,"

"Yeah, you don't approach them at all, apparently,"

"Okay, I thought we were having a sweet moment," Jae childishly sulks and Brian smiles before kissing his cheek,

"We are, 'cause now I know you like me too," he says with a snicker that sounds mischievous,

"Ew, what was that?" Jae asks, laughing at the sound, and Brian gets up to start dancing like the loser Jae ended up falling for.

"You're so lame," he comments and Brian says,

"Don't care now that I know you like me~" he practically sings,

"Shh, Sungjin is gonna hear us!"

"Nah, he's out,"

"What- It's 2am, where is he?"

"With Wonpil." and Brian shows a smug smirk and Jae wriggles his eyebrows and that makes Brian laugh.

"Wait." and he stops dancing,

"Why have you been sulking then?" he asks and Jae looks away,

"Hyung," Brian teases and sits back down, leaning on Jae,

"It's 'cause you like me, huh?" he asks,

"Why ask if you know the answer?" Jae replies, not looking at Brian as he pouts,,

"Because I wanna hear you say it. I've said it, I like you, Jaehyung-hyung!"

"I said it-"

"You said you may like me. What kind of confession is that? What if we sang that, I maybe, not too sure, possibly like you~" he sings to the tune of I Like You, and Jae starts laughing,

"You're so annoying!" he whines but Brian's heard that enough so he just smiles.

"Bri Bri," he says and Brian's smile gets wider at the nickname,

"I like you." and Brian cheers and Jae laughs,

"I like you too," he says, sincerely and quietly, as if only for Jae to hear. Brian stares at Jae too long but Jae likes it this time, he cracks a smile and doesn't bother hiding his cheeks.

"Damn, you're attractive." Brian comments and Jae rolls his eyes,

"Stop,"

"Hyung,"

"Hm?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" and that turns Jae into a stuttering mess, flustered and unsure of how this all happened in one day. Well, technically 3 considering it's past midnight.

"Actually no, don't answer that," and Jae snorts,

"Let me take you on a date first, then I'll ask." he says with a sweet smile,

"Now you can stop avoiding me, so I can actually take you on a date," and Jae smiles back. 

"Okay, leave, let me finish editing,"

"No, I'm gonna stay here and watch you edit." and Jae doesn't object as Brian moves a bit closer, instead he uses his shoulder as a pillow as he continues editing. Both of them are awake when they hear their front door open and who they assume to be Sungjin and Wonpil scurry to their rooms, trying to be quiet. 

 

When Jae uploads the video, Brian's assumption was right. My Days go crazy - Jae's Twitter blowing up more than usual with thousands of tweets saying variations of "Jaehyungparkian lives!" "y'all can't be faking this, c'mon" "best youtube video of 2019, if this isn't the sole video on rewind i'm throwing hands". Jae and Brian are amused at the GIFs that are created like when Brian pulled Jae's sleeve, or Jae patting Brian's thigh, screenshots of certain moments in the video that Jae repeated while editing because of the way Brian looked at him.

"Told you it would fix your slump," Brian says,

"My non-existent slump, that answer was just so you would stop nagging me," Brian looks at Jae, jaw slacked as if offended.

"You lied?" he asks, quietly with feigned hurt and Jae laughs,

"Oh my God," he says,

"To make up for lying, you're staying here after practice," Brian says, abusing his established authority to ask certain members to stay back and go over their melodies or lyrics.

"What-" Jae's about to complain,

"And we can order food 'cause I think you owe me a date." Brian whispers, leaning closer to Jae as the other members enter the practice room, and he wears a dashing smile as he goes to tune his bass.

"Hate you," Jae says and Brian sends him a flying kiss that Jae wants to keep in his pocket, but he shakes his head and picks up a patch cable that Sungjin steps over, greeting Jae before taking his place beside him. 

They're about to start practice when Jae gets a text from Jimin, and it's just the link to his video and a message saying:

**Jimin: OKAY JAAEEEE ;)**

And he swipes away the notification while suppressing a smile. 

In the middle of practice, Jae remembers he didn't tweet about the video, and since they didn't film an outro, he figures he'll just tweet.

And he slips his phone back in his pocket, making eye contact with Brian as Dowoon counts in Whatever! and they share a knowing smile.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> yup, that was that... LOL  
> hi hello, my name is zen! please comment any thoughts, i'd love to know! thank you so much for reading.  
> i'd love to make myday pals so please feel free to reach out to me on:   
> Subscribe to my YouTube Channel!  
> Twitter  
> Instagram


End file.
